a very human sound
by Whitewolf
Summary: Cordelia cares for Angel


Title: a very human sound

Author: Whitewolf

E-mail: [whitewolf_no_mercy@yahoo.com][1]

Summary: Response to a challenge. Angel's back from hell and Cordelia is taking care of him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true.

The challenge as issued to You got the stones?:

Proposed by [Cleo Calliope][2].

"Pairing: Angel/Cordelia  
I would like some sex please. Otherwise, you have your choice of two senarios here. I just was re-watching season three of BtVS. Especially 'Beauty and the Beasts', the ep were Buffy finds Angel after he was returned from hell. As you may remember he was pretty gone at that point. So...  
1) For some reason Buffy doesn't find Angel, Cordelia does. I don't care why. All that matters is that it's Cordelia who is trying to help Angel. She doesn't tell anyone else, or if she does it's only like one or two people. My only real requests here are that the Cordelia/Xander and Angel/Buffy things are kept to a minimum. I'll praise you extra for adding in a Willow/Spike ship.  
2) Either that or sometime AFTER 'Judgment' and before 'Reunion'. Angel is sent BACK to hell (I have NO clue why or how). Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn are able to get him back. Magic, appeal to the higher powers, whatever. Then Cordelia has to help Angel recover. Again, remember how SERIOUSLY messed up he was after last time."  


The fic:

****************

She was in the sewers because no one else wanted to go. She volunteered without complaint, ignored the nudges and pretended not to see their discomfort.

She didn't complain, even to herself, about the ruined Gucci, until she had closed the sewer lid behind her.

"I can't believe that anything would be down here at this time of-" She stopped.

The cry sounded again, softly to her left. It was an animal noise, but it sounded very much like weeping.

Cordelia turned to her left, following her ears until her flashlight moved over a crouching form. Blinking, she looked again at the pale flesh. She couldn't believe what she already knew to be true. Silently she walked up behind the man, her flashlight shaking.

"A-" Her voice cracked and she tried again, "Angel?"

He spun, grabbing her hair and wrenching it back, exposing her neck. Before she could blink he had sunk his fangs in and was greedily sucking.

She mewled softly. Her voice was frightened, "Angel? It's me, Cordelia. You're scaring me, Angel."

He paused, listening to her words. She continued her whispered platitudes, until he released her, sinking to the floor, clutching her knees to his chest.

His cry was soft, animalistic. Cordelia bit her lip. "C'mon. Let's go home."

Carefully she disentangled herself. There was no protest as she backed away. He waited until she was five feet away before following her.

It was a slow journey; they barely made it to her apartment before sunrise. As she opened the door she felt the warmth on her back. Behind her there was a sizzle of burning flesh and an animalistic growl. She ushered Angel in quickly.

Cordelia leaned against the door, facing her guest. "Dennis would you get the curtains?" The ghost quickly complied, snapping all of the velvet drapes shut before again disappearing.

The moan was soft, but Cordelia immediately lost her aggressive stance. She pulled the crouching vampire to her, slowly rocking both of them. "Shhh, you're home now. You're safe. Shhhhh."

He didn't make a sound until she had managed to half lead, half drag him to her bed. "Stay here and sleep, ok? I'll be right outside."

She turned and he caught her hand. His growl was guttural as he tugged on her hand. She sat down next to him without hesitation.

Tentatively she ran her hands through his hair. He leaned into the caress, his eyes closing slowly. She waited until she was sure he was asleep, and then waited a minute more before disentangling her hand from his grip.

Carefully she stood, and began backing away from the sleeping vampire. Dennis suspended the phone by her ear, number already dialed. She smiled her thanks.

"H-hello?"

"Wesley?" Cordelia pulled the phone against her ear.

"Cordelia? What's wrong? Did-"

"He's back."

"Angel? But-"

"Look, you're Research Boy. Angel's back, he's asleep here and he's back to Mr. Caveman.

Research!"

"He was in hell, Cordelia, you don't know how sane he is, or how safe it is to have him there."

Cordelia glanced back at the bedroom. "Just find out how he got back. Let me do the worrying part."

"I will and take care. He's been through a lot and might not be himself."

"Ok. Bye Wesley."

She handed the phone back to Dennis, and walked to her refrigerator. The blood was still in the back, and she grinned in relief, as if the blood would have disappeared in the two days since she had been to the market.

She poured the blood in Angel's mug, the one he always drank out of. Even after he'd been gone for over three months, and both Wesley and Gunn had moved on, she still kept a fresh blood supply.

The microwave let out a high beep and she jumped. Carefully she pulled the mug out of the microwave, stirring it briefly before walking back towards the bedroom.

Her eyes adjusted slowly and she frowned when she saw her bed was empty. She glanced around her room, finally noticing the curled shape beside the bed. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be asleep. Red streaked his cheeks. Cordelia closed her eyes, fighting back her own tears.

Carefully, letting him sleep, she neared him for the third time that evening. Putting the cup down on her bedside table, she pulled her comforter down off her bed and placed it over Angel's bare form. Biting her lip, she slowly lay down beside him, against his back.

He shifted slightly at the warmth. She gasped when he spoke brokenly, "C-Cordelia."

He turned and began crying into her neck, repeating her name softly. It was a very human sound.

* * *

| [Main][3] | 
[The Links][4] | 
[The Rants][5] | 
[The Archive][6] | 

   [1]: mailto:whitewolf_no_mercy@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:Angelos_Girl@hotmail.com
   [3]: index2.html
   [4]: the_links.htm
   [5]: my_opinions.htm
   [6]: fanfic.htm



End file.
